


A Life Unfulfilled

by Bunnywith



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywith/pseuds/Bunnywith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura reflects on the first day she and Aoi met in the school. She later reflects on their last night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Unfulfilled

They had all been strangers, all looking around at each other, scared and confused. Sakura had stayed in a corner, her arms crossed protectively in front of her, knowing that any gaze that came her way would turn to a look of fear before it quickly turned away. That was how it had been for a long time now. She told herself she was used to it, but each fearful look felt like another needle to the heart.

When Sakura first saw Aoi, small, tanned, brown hair held out of her beautiful face in a gravity-defying ponytail, she had expected the same reaction. But Aoi had smiled when she turned Sakura’s way; her smile was bright and genuine, and she gravitated toward Sakura like she was meant to be there, a small moon orbiting a larger planet.

And then they found out what was expected of them. Mutual killing between the group of 15 strangers. Aoi was scared, and her hand found Sakura’s, holding it tight. Sakura found that Aoi’s hand felt familiar inside hers. She answered her new found friend’s request for comfort, squeezing her fist around Aoi’s.

That night Aoi had knocked on her door, clad in pajamas, pillow in her arms, a sheepish, fearful look on her face. How could Sakura possibly deny her request to spend the night in her room? Sakura’s most noticeable feature was her muscles, and though most people decided to be frightened of her because of them, Aoi had instead decided that her muscles meant strength, safety, and protection. Sakura wanted her friendship, her acceptance, and so she opened the door and let her in.

They talked. They talked about exercise, running, protein, movies and favorite food (Aoi appeared to like donuts; she mentioned them on three separate occasions during their conversation), anything but what was going on around them until Aoi looked up and saw the steel plates on the windows and despair took the place of her sweet, sunny smile.

“I don’t want to kill anyone.” She confessed in a small voice. Her arms wrapped around the pillow she had brought with her, her body curling in on itself, surrounding the pillow.

“…Me either.” Sakura agreed. What kind of rules were these? The culprit alone will ‘graduate’ if they manage to fool everyone? What kind of life would that be, knowing 14 people died so you alone could live? “Killing another for the sake of one’s own life is cowardly and dishonorable.”

Aoi looked up at her, tears in her eyes, her smile returning, trusting that she had found someone safe, someone to be her safe haven in this nightmare they had found themselves unwillingly thrust into.

“I don’t really want to stay here either… But if you’re here with me, I think I could.” Aoi offered with a small blush on her dark cheeks. Sakura felt a flutter of affection dash through her heart. She was left stunned by Aoi’s words, and by her own feelings. It felt so… Familiar. Aoi’s smile was familiar. Her small hand inside Sakura’s was familiar. Sitting on a bed face to face and talking felt familiar, as if they had done this many times before. “I know I can trust you, Sakura chan.”

“How can you be so certain I am trustworthy?”

“…I’m not sure.” Aoi shrugged and giggled. “Just a feeling, I guess. Like I already know you. I know you would never let me down!”

“…I never would.” Sakura agreed.

Aoi fell asleep first that night. Sakura had stayed up longer, her thoughts racing and heart thrumming in her chest with joy that she had a friend. Someone who shared her interests, wasn’t frightened of her, and wanted to be near her. Sakura felt movement and saw Aoi turning over restlessly, an unhappy look on her face. Was she dreaming of this nightmare? Did she have a knife in her hands, or was the knife plunged into her own chest?

Sakura reached out and pulled Aoi into her arms, holding her slight but muscular body against her own, feeling the struggling die down, until Aoi had returned to calm sleep, one arm curled between their chests, the other thrown over Sakura’s side. Sakura tucked her face into Aoi’s loose hair, promising herself that she would protect her precious friend, no matter the cost.

 

Sakura’s finger danced over the rim of the bottle she’d taken from the C cabinet, a prominent skull and crossbones plainly labeling the material inside. Many times since they had first arrived, Aoi had come to her room to spend the night, but last night Sakura had been the one to ask Aoi to come to her room. Aoi had shown up, a smile on her face despite the death they had witnessed, despite Sakura’s own betrayal. She looked as though nothing was wrong.

Like the first night, they talked. They avoided the subject of Sakura being the mole, which was something Sakura didn’t want to discuss anyhow. Not tonight. Aoi complained that she’d eaten all the donuts in the kitchen and didn’t know how to cook, so she couldn’t make more. Sakura just chuckled at how silly Aoi was with her love for donuts.

“…Hey, Sakura chan… I… I don’t know why you… Um… You know… But I know you didn’t have a choice. I know you never would have done something like that unless you were forced to. I don’t know the reason, but… I know it’s not your fault. I know everyone else is scared of you, but I have faith in you.” She smiled then, that pure, innocent smile that made Sakura’s heart ache. Sakura reached out for her, pulling Aoi into her arms in a tight hug. Aoi nestled against her, comfortable and happy in her arms. She felt Sakura shaking a little, and held her just a bit tighter.

“I always rely on you for strength, Sakura chan… Tonight, let me be strong for you.”

Sakura fell to pieces. Tears came to her eyes as she cried silently into Aoi’s arms, savoring each reassuring touch of her dearest friend’s hands against her face. She felt soft lips against her forehead and looked at Aoi, who wiped her tears away, replacing them with soft, sweet kisses on Sakura’s cheeks.

Like the first night, Aoi was the first to sleep. Sakura spent much of the night awake, dreaming of a life outside of this school. A life with Aoi, where there was no Monobear, no fear, no classmates turning against her for her betrayal. A life where they could just be together always, where Sakura could bask in the radiance of Aoi’s smile and the miracle of her love, and forget everything that troubled her. She didn’t want much. She wanted to sit with Aoi on the walkways of her dojo, sunset before them, Aoi in her lap. She wanted to argue over which protein powder was best. She wanted unexpected kisses, sudden embraces, moments where there were no words, only love. She wanted a life with Aoi.

Sakura watched Aoi sleep, curled up so close to her, Sakura’s hair tangled in her fingers. She stroked Aoi’s hair, down her back, Sakura’s fingers tracing the inward curve at the base of Aoi’s back, where Sakura knew she had two cute dimples. Sometimes her dimples peeked out from under her tank top and jacket when they rode up, and Sakura watched them until Aoi pulled her shirt back down.

Sakura kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and finally kissed her lips, tasting that awful artificial strawberry flavored chapstick Aoi loved so much. She pulled Aoi closer, taking another kiss, wanting to remember always how Aoi felt against her body, so warm and strong. Aoi’s lips responded and she opened her eyes, clearly sleepy though not surprised. This was not the first kiss they had shared. Aoi smiled, kissing Sakura gently, her tongue lapping at Sakura’s lower lip.

“Not fair, I was asleep…” She sighed, yawning as she settled against Sakura, exhausted.

“My apologies. I could not resist.” She was just so beautiful, and despite how everyone else treated her, in spite of not telling Aoi of her deal with their captor, she still trusted Sakura. The love she felt for Aoi overwhelmed her, threatened to crush her heart under its weight.

“Just wake me up next time.” Aoi mumbled, her speech becoming less coherent.

“But you are so grouchy when you wake up.” Sakura defended herself. Aoi giggled shrilly.

“I don’t mind waking up for kisses.”

“…Next time, I will wake you up.” Sakura promised, bringing Aoi closer. Aoi took one more kiss, and rubbed her nose against Sakura’s with a giggle before she fell asleep again. Sakura looked on, combing her fingers through Aoi’s hair and savoring what little time they had had together. She wanted to escape with her, but she had already made herself a promise. She would protect Aoi, no matter the cost.


End file.
